jedi_council_of_the_republicfandomcom-20200215-history
Koralia Arcaina
"I want to be a Jedi who knows the Sith..how they are and why they do what they do. ..However I don't want to risk being sucked into their philosophy and losing my way.." — Koralia Arcaina Koralia Arcaina is a human female member of the Jedi Council of the Republic, in a position of High Council. She is conscientious of her skills as a Jedi and often keeps to herself. Otherwise she is rather social. Some of her friends that are well known in the order are Grandmaster Ossear Warse ,Master Ruui Skiel, Master Bernard Skirata, Master Vorskka Makria , Master Vashirr Crown, Master Hellsing, Master Kei Nexraia, Master Rusja Bogast , Master Kael Bendon and Consular Tykus Zawn. Early Years / Before JCR Koralia Arcaina was born on the ecumenopolis planet Ator to Kavis Arcaina, and an unknown mother. Kavis, a former Jedi Knight, always taught Koralia that the Jedi were great warriors and protectors, spoke highly of them. This was to plant the roots of the Way of the Force into her heart, so when he finally passed away, she would seek out the Jedi. Living in the lower sectors of Ator, below the surface of the city-planet, Kavis had difficulty keeping Koralia safe from gangs and other scum. The crime where they lived was high, but Kavis couldn't work up enough credits to move upward or off-planet. Thirteen years into Koralia's life, Kavis Arcaina disappeared. It left Koralia devastated, alone, torn. She quickly learned to live for herself, however, and around this time started to notice that she could feel the living Force around her. After a year of surviving in the underside of Ator, she met a boy named Takato Muashi, who she realized was also Force-sensitive. He, too, was alone. They quickly became close friends. Eventually Koralia joined the Dark Aurora gang prevalent around her home, and Takato followed her. They performed simpler tasks at first, of course, using their developing abilities with the Force to assist them..and gain them ranking in the gang. Eventually, they were faced with a task neither could bear to perform, and they ran together. They were hunted down by the Dark Aurora leader, Lane Kenn, but stowed away on a freighter offworld, and haven't heard from Kenn again so far. On the freighter, Takato confronted Koralia, they had a choice to make. What would they do? Koralia was torn, she didn't even think about what would happen after they left the Dark Aurora. Takato brought up the idea of becoming a user of the Force, and Koralia agreed that it was a great idea. ...Unfortunately, Takato's choice was with the Sith. He didn't want to be tied down by the rules of the Jedi, wanted to use his power and perfect it. Koralia and Takato spent three years after leaving that freighter drifting in space, running courier operations with a small ship of their own. They lost contact with each other after a while, as their respective and opposite ideas of where they should go grew stronger. They finally decided they couldn't stay with each other any longer, and flew to Coruscant to depart their separate ways. It was heartbreaking for them both. As they parted ways on Coruscant, Takato turned to Koralia. "We will meet again, Koralia. ...With sabers in hand." She turned to try and stop him, but he was already running, on his way to Korriban. She turned away quickly and started heading for the taxi to the Temple on Coruscant, abandoning the love she felt for him, as was required of a Jedi. Life as a Jedi When Koralia came to the Jedi Council, she was perceived as very perceptive to the Force, and the ways of the Jedi Code. She joined the Order as a Youngling, as most other Jedi have. She was in a Youngling group with Kei Nexraia, who trained with her. However, Grandmaster Ossear Warse adopted her as his own Padawan instantly. She was quick to learn the forms of lightsaber combat and new abilities with the Force, and soon after became a Master, never going through the Trials of Knighthood. Even though she is now an accomplished Jedi Master, Ossear still tends to enjoy calling Koralia 'Snipps', his pet name for her as she was his Padawan. The two have a close friendship, and Koralia still looks to Ossear for guidance on matters within the Order. His teachings not only made her a more powerful Jedi, but gave her much of the confidence she has today. The lightsaber she uses used to belong to Kavis, her father; however she uses her own crystal, a brilliant purple. She sometimes will use her father's crystal, a light neon bluish colour, when she is missing him. However, unlike most Jedi, she prefers using blasters. She often carries around a modified S-5 heavy pistol, or an E-11 blaster rifle. Koralia has her own astromech droid, R8-KT, who she's nicknamed "Katie", and an AI incorporated in her headset named Krystal. Despite his feminine name, Katie is of a male gender. He's extremely loyal, and has been with her for a few years. His shell is black, and he has white trim, with purple markings. Katie is armed with a small droid blaster and a flamethrower inside his shell, as well as a universal interface arm and slicer. Krystal, a feminine, unrestricted AI, is also loyal to Koralia, and only Koralia. She doesn't make herself known to others often, and through direct contact can invade computer systems Katie otherwise may not be able to with his interface arm. Koralia flies an Eta-2 Actis class starfighter, painted black and purple, with a single white stripe offset on the left half of the fighter. Koralia never took on a Padawan, having been busy training the Younglings. After another few years of her dedication as Master, she was brought into the Council, and then the High Council. She joined the Clone Army, and is trying to grow influence there as well. Mostly in effort to stop the disrespect of Clones by younger Jedi. Koralia has a strong attachment to her three original Masters; Ruui, Bernard and Ossear. One of the Younglings in her group, she also grew very attached to Kei. Ruui, Kei and Koralia have gone on many missions together, as well as with one another alone. Ruui and Koralia have shared much of their pasts together, and because of this instill a great deal of trust in each other. Kei and Koralia's bond formed as a direct result of the two being in the same group of Younglings, and a fellow Youngling's fall to the dark side ensured their need to stay together. Koralia enjoys the company of Tykus, whose comedic nature is always a good relief from the combat and tragedy she and the Jedi Order face daily. His antics typically get him in trouble, and Koralia often ends up having to deal with it, but she doesn't mind too much, as long as it's never anything too serious. His skillship on the battlefield has also gained her appreciation. Vorskka Makria has a lot of respect from Koralia, having stepped up to help her in numerous situations where others didn't really pay attention. His skills as one in an effective leadership position in both the Clone Army and the Jedi Order have inspired Koralia to be more effective and influential as a member of the High Council. Aside from the extreme respect, Koralia is also a good friend of Master Vorskka. Darth Jandroy "While mysteriously held together by wicked dark powers of the Sith, Darth Jandroy, a machine, a monster, shows discriminated hatred towards the Jedi." — Description of Darth Jandroy During Koralia's travels, she meets Darth Jandroy, a disturbed machine-creature hybrid bent on destruction. Darth Jandroy breaks through a wall to Senator Kain's office, who Koralia was visiting. Before she can do anything, Jandroy grabs Kain by the throat, lifting her and driving three gatling green sabers through her chest. Koralia, stricken with fear, takes a hesitant step back, before Jandroy throws Kain's corpse at her, knocking her over. When Koralia gets to her feet, she looks down at Kain, who blankly stares back up at her, unmoving. Koralia rushes at Darth Jandroy, blade swinging in a fury. She is thrown back by Jandroy as is tri-blade starts to spin again, thrusting at her. As their fight goes on, Jandroy steps back, an arm-mounted blaster starting to fire. She deflects the first few rounds, but as it continues to fire, it grows faster in fire rate, and his shoulder-mounted cannon fires too. Koralia calls upon the Force to protect her, but even still is blown back and through a wall, riddled with damage. Outside, she is caught from falling by another Jedi, Kei, who was on mission with Koralia to talk to the Senator. He decides that Darth Jandroy is not to be taken on right now, and carries her away to be healed. Darth Jandroy, having completed his objective of killing Senator Kain, leaves in his craft...searching for a powerful Sith named Takato Isen Muashi. (WIP)... The Final Fight "I loved you, Takato! How could you have left me for the Sith?? Was power so important that it came above us?!" '' — '''Koralia Arcaina' On a visit to Kamino to check on Clone production, Koralia encounters Takato. The two stare each other down, engaging in conversation. Takato has been sent to kill Koralia, due to her high position. After a while talking, Koralia pleading him to return to the side of Light, Takato attacks. The two engage in a fierce battle in the neverending storm on Kamino, sabers clashed. Here, Koralia loses control of her Jedi mindset, the painful memories forced upon herself once more. She pleads for answers from Takato as they fight, rain making invisible the tears falling down her face. He ignores her when she asks why he chose the Dark Side, asking her, instead, why the ways of the Jedi were more important than their relationship. This reversal is a heartbreaking revelation to Koralia, and as her will breaks, Takato gains ground, knocking her down. Koralia hangs from the edge of a platform, the battle and emotions weakening her, unable to pull herself up. He stands above her, eyes filled with rage, and slashes downward--only to be interrupted by a light blue lightsaber. The owner stands above Koralia protectively, Kavis Arcaina. Koralia is struck with bewilderment upon seeing the father she assumed dead for so long. Takato screams in anger and starts furiously attacking Kavis. Kavis and Koralia have no time to talk, and Koralia struggles to get back onto the platform as Kavis duels Takato. Takato unleashes lightning from his saber into Kavis, blowing him back, then stabs him in the chest. Takato grins, kicking Koralia's father off the platform, into the stormy waters below. Koralia screams upon seeing this, pulling herself up and slashing furiously at Takato, then pushing him back with the Force. Takato falls to a platform below, Koralia jumping down after him, stabbing from above. Takato rolls out of the way, only to notice a landed shuttle on the nearby platform, and off it walks Lane Kenn, two bright red lightsabers in hand, six bounty hunters of various race behind him. Takato's eyes widen, Koralia stops in her tracks. Lane and his men start attacking, Takato screams for Koralia to run, the superficial goal suddenly having reunited them. Koralia, stricken with fear, does, as Takato fights the group alone. Ending #1: Koralia finds a group of Clones in training, along with their sergeant, and pleads them to come help. The group runs back to the platform, and Koralia sees Takato and Lane, both with their saber through the other's torso, as Takato glances at Koralia and pulls them both off the platform, falling out of sight. Weeks later, Koralia resigns from the Order, admitting that she can no longer control her emotions, and no longer deal with her memories and past. She returns to life as a spacer, keeping the weight of her father and Takato's lives with her the rest of her life. Ending #2: Koralia, after gaining her courage again, runs back out, finding Takato to have killed them all in a fury. Koralia is stunned, and afraid. Takato comes to Koralia and asks her to join him, join the Sith. Koralia stares at him for a long while, before answering no. Takato and Koralia duel, Takato more fierce now than ever--having been so close to rekindling his relationship with Koralia and failing. He shocks her, thrusting her against a wall and lifting her against it, choking her. Koralia drops her saber, looking into his eyes weakly, before Takato crushes her windpipe, and she falls lifeless to the ground. Takato sighs, turning to Lane Kenn's shuttle, and leaving. Ending #3: Koralia, after gaining her courage again, runs back out, finding Takato to have killed them all in a fury. Koralia is stunned, and afraid. Takato comes to Koralia and asks her to join him, join the Sith. Koralia stares at him for a long while, before agreeing hesitantly. Koralia and Takato return to Takato's shuttle, heading for Korriban. Takato and Koralia fall for each other again, and eventually go after the Order together, taking down Jedi one by one..however far that takes them.